darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beneath the Dark Crystal 3
|pub_date = October 3, 2018 |pages = 31 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #2 |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #4 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #3 is the third issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 1. Summary The challenge for the throne between Thurma and Nita begins in Mithra! Meanwhile, Kensho and his new companions visit a village with hopes of helping the locals…but things are not as they appear.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #3 on Comixology Plot In a flashback, a young Thurma attempts to conjure fire out of dirt but repeatedly fails. Her mother advises her to try to create something rather than destroy something. In the present, Nita wakes Thurma and tells her that it is time to begin their journey. When Nita teases her for being slow, Thurma sprints past her and they race to alake of lava. Thurma maintains the lead as they jump across platforms. Thurma is shocked when they reach a ruined village, which Nita tells her is the result of the Great Dim. In Thra, Kensho, Toolah, Danevay and Aiyana reach Dagger Root, which is barricaded by a large wall. The guard tells them that only those who prove their worth can enter and Kensho attempts to bargain with him, but Toolah advises that they let the twins prove their skills. The graceful Danevay attempts to pick the lock with her knife while the more forceful Aiyana tries to blow it up with pop powder. When the pop powder fails, Aiyana uses a rope to climb up and over the gate. Once Danevay picks the lock, they find Aiyana on the other side. As the twins argue over which of them conquered the gate first, the group enter the small portside village. In Mithra, Thurma and Nita enter the ruined village where many Firelings have turned to stone. Nita states that it is a reminder of everything that was lost in that Great Dim and when Thurma attempts to sympathize Nita accuses her of being concerned only for the loss of her mother and neglecting everyone else. She states that the greatest fire anglers in Mithra lived in this village and will be a great asset in building the Glass Castle. They meet Glasme, the village's last survivor, who begs for Thurma's forgiveness. At Dagger Root, the group stop in a watering hole, where Toolah repels a male Gelfling who makes unwanted advances at her. The Trunk, a crime lord who controls the village, enters and demands that everyone pay a tithe. Kenhso points out that the Castle of the Crystal has outlawed such practices and the Trunk demands that as an outsider he must pay an entrance fee. He takes a stone which Thurma gave to Kensho and Kensho hears her voice through it and begs to have it back. The Trunk lectures them about the importance of knowing their place, highlighting a Gelfling named Dihnmor as an example. He then has Dihnmor arrested for believing himself exempt from paying a tithe for tipping him off about the outsiders' arrival. Toolah makes a plan to find Dihnmor and talk with him. In Mithra, Glasme tells Thurma that she uses her skills in fire angling to preserve the statues as an act of remembrance. They tell her of their intention to build the Glass Castle and she advises them to follow the Crooked River until they reach The Fire That Stays, who will teach them the art of fire angling. However, she requests their help before they leave. In Dagger Root, Kensho sneaks out while the twins sleep. He comes across Toolah outsie and they agree to sneak into the Trunk's quarters, where he plans to retrieve the stone and she plans to punish Dihnmor for selling them out. In Mithra, Thurma and Nita prepare to sleep for the night. Thurma asks Nita why she wants her exiled from Mithra and she answers that she blames Thurma's inability to complete her quest sooner for the many deaths that occurred in the Great Dim. Thurma goes outside and attempts to create fire from dirt when she hears a loud roar. Nita is woken by the noise and they both rush towards it. They find Glasme facing off against a Fragor. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal -3 1.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -3 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -3 3.jpg Textless Covers Beneath the Dark Crystal 03 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal 03 cover Lee Garbett.jpg SkekUng UrIm.jpg References 1 Category:Comics